La Vouivre et la Rose
by Dragonna
Summary: Ils étaient les plus importants membres de l'alliance. Un Duc et un Futur Comte. Ils luttaient contre un empire avide de pouvoir et de conquête. Et ils le faisaient ensemble.


_**Disclaimer:** Fire emblem n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages._

_**Personnages:** Claude et Lorenz_

_**Couple:** Claurenz_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Genre**: Fluff, Humour, angst, Romance_

_**Route**: Verdant Wind/Golden Deer_

* * *

"Claude! Ce n'est pas le mo..." La protestation de Lorenz fut étouffée par un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et se retenant à la table derrière lui. Quand l'autre s'éloigna avec un sourire moqueur, il souffla, rougissant "Tu es insatiable! Hilda pourrait nous espionner par le trou de la serrure!"

Le leader pouffa doucement, jouant avec les cheveux soyeux "Je ne t'entend pas te plaindre ~"

L'autre soupira, rajustant sa veste chiffonnée "Nous avons besoin de parler pour prendre des décisions..." Il roula des yeux quand un index se posa sur ses lèvres. "Claude!

\- Ils ne vont pas commencer sans moi ~" plaisanta le leader, une étincelle joueuse dans ses yeux verts. "Hilda, Marianne, et les autres...Ils commencent à avoir l'habitude!"

\- Et si un serviteur était un espion et avertissait mon père?" gronda son amant, rajustant le col du brun, pour supprimer les plis "Tu le connais. Il serait capable de ..." Son géniteur lui faisait peur. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait oublier que l'un des cerfs d'or avait perdu ses parents à cause de son père...et lui-même n'en savait rien. Il se rappelait de la honte brûlante qui l'avait envahi quand il avait appris ça. Il se rappelait de la terrible dispute avec son père et de la gifle cuisante qui l'avait envoyé au sol. Des cris, de sa colère, de sa honte et des mots blessants qui avaient frappé son cœur. Malgré tout, l'angoisse de lui désobéir, l'angoisse de ne pas atteindre ses attentes le torturait parfois. Qui pouvait savoir ce que cet homme pourrait faire en apprenant que son fils couchait avec le chef de l'Alliance? Le renier? En tirer avantage pour lui-même? Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable, ne pas imaginer les choses. Lorenz tachait d'ignorer son père quand il le voyait, prétendant devoir rester au côté du jeune duc. Simple excuse. Mais l'homme lui faisait toujours aussi peur. "..de profiter de ton absence. Et ne parlons pas de la mienne. Si je ne suis pas là pour m'opposer à sa voix...

"Ho j'aimerais voir ça, ça serait amusant." il attrapa une mèche violette entre deux doigts et l'embrassa "Ho comme j'aimerais lui dire, à ton paternel, que tu es..."

Virant au rouge, le jeune noble souffla "Ne plaisante pas avec ça...tu ne l'as jamais vu dans ses pires moments." Son géniteur était vieux jeu. Si les relations d'individus de même genre ne posaient pas de problèmes dans leur pays, certains avaient des pensées bien rétrogrades. Et son père en faisait partie. Lorenz avait passé des mois à tenter de séduire une fille, tout en niant ses sentiments naissant pour l'être qui lui souriait à cet instant. Sans...leur professeur, il ne serait jamais sortit de cette spirale destructrice.

"Lorenz..." le regard de Claude s'adoucit, alors qu'il lui caressait la joue, tendrement "je ne plaisanterais jamais avec mes sentiments pour toi"

Au diable ses précédentes paroles, le jeune noble embrassa son amant, sentant presque son sourire contre ses lèvres. Il sentit une main posée au creux de son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit doucement les lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir le contact.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Lorenz sourit "On est définitivement en retard."

Claude pouffa, sans s'éloigner "Ta faute cette fois. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec Hilda"

* * *

_La bibliothèque était à peine allumée. Il était tard, il faisait nuit et les chandelles et lampes étaient presque toutes éteintes. Lorenz passa une main dans ses cheveux courts "Je vous jure, pourquoi je dois être celui qui m'occupe de cet imbécile heureux?"_

_Oui Claude n'était pas dans sa chambre à cette heure. Et si Seteth passait faire son inspection, il allait piquer une crise de nerfs. Hilda, seul autre noble des cerfs dans l'étage lui avait fait des yeux de biches (elle était douée pour ça) pour aller chercher leur leader. Il avait refusé, lui signalant qu'elle pouvait y aller elle-même et qu'il en avait marre de faire le travail à sa place. Elle en était alors venue au chantage. Donc il était allé chercher leur crétin de chef et heureusement il se doutait de l'endroit où il était._

_La bibliothèque._  
_Parce que ce n'était pas du tout le première fois._  
_Pourquoi ce type ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres? Fouillait-il dans des choses qu'il ne devrait pas lire_  
_...Probablement. Ca lui ressemblait bien en plus! Il était un véritable fouineur._

_Il finit par le voir, affalé à une table, sur un livre, la tête dans les bras._

_"Je rêve!" Il pensa tourner les talons et le laisser là. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Malheureusement...Hilda ne laisserait jamais passer ça. "Claude!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, s'approchant à pas silencieux (si ils se faisaient attraper, ils allaient être puni pour des semaines de travaux en duo, et ça c'était hors de questions!). Il gronda d'une voix sourde, exaspéré par l'attitude irresponsable de son futur leader; "Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie hein?"_

_Pas de réponse._

_Lorenz grogna, à bout de nerfs. Et s'approcha lentement. il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et le secoua "Re..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'autre réagit, se réveillant d'un coup! Une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet, le clouant contre la table en un geste alors que le brun bondissait sur ses pieds, sortant un poignard de sa ceinture. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Le noble grimaça sous l'effet de la poigne qui maintenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête._

_Il resta ébahi pendant un moment puis siffla, le cœur battant: "Claude, qu'est ce qui te..."_

_Mais le regard de l'autre le figea: pendant un instant, il avait cru voit de la peur, avant qu'un flash de colère ne passe mais maintenant, c'était la surprise qui dominait et il entendit la voix du brun, hésitante "Lorenz?" il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois "Quelle heure est-il?_

_\- Ca te prend souvent d'agresser les gens qui te réveillent? Je suis là pour t'éviter d'être puni monsieur je fais le mur le soir! tu trouves les livres plus confortables que les oreillers ou quoi? Et l'heure? C'est la nuit! Sinon crois-moi je t'aurais laissé là mais Hilda ne m'aurait jamais laissé en paix!_

_\- Pour..._

_\- Et ne t'avise pas de demander pourquoi, si on ne rentre pas au dortoir, Seteth va avoir nos têtes! Il est TRES tard!" Il tentait d'être plus fâché qu'effrayé, il voulait cacher que pendant quelques secondes, Claude lui avait fait peur. il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si l'autre ne l'avait pas reconnu. En même temps cette réaction prouvait que le brun avait probablement déjà été agressé au réveil comme ça_

_Où?_

_Il se reprit, et siffla "Tu me lâche maintenant?"_

_Son leader recula doucement, rangeant rapidement son couteau à sa ceinture. "Ne me réveille plus par surprise comme ça." Il était nerveux, comme si il se souvenait d'épisodes désagréables de son passé. "J'aurais pu te blesser ou pire!"_

_Il épousseta ses vêtements "Certainement, la prochaine fois, je laisse Seteth t'attraper! Je ne me fatiguerais pas pour toi." Il partit à pas rapides pour retourner dans sa chambre, entendant les pas léger de son chef de maison derrière lui. Le silence resta entre eux jusqu'à ce que chacun regagne dans sa chambre, sans avoir échanger un seul mot._

_Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cet événement._

* * *

"Hey la belle au bois dormant? Réveille-toi!" Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans un regard vert taquin. "Alors on s'endort alors que je prépare le plan d'attaque pour dans deux jours?"

Le noble se redressa. "Désolé" Il s'étira longuement. Il faisait chaud en ce moment, et son amant passait parfois des heures plongé dans un profond silence de réflexion, marmonnant parfois des choses à lui-même, lisant des notes, et en prenait d'autres.

L'autre pouffa, amusé "Je t'ai tant fatigué que ça la nuit dernière?" Sa voix était joueuse, son regard pétillant.

Virant au rouge, Lorenz fut tenté de lui envoyer un livre en pleine figure, mais se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur "Tu te surestimes ~" souffla-t-il d'un ton un peu provocateur, tendant une perche à son amant. Il savait qu'il risquait le retour de flamme mais il appréciait trop de jouer avec le feu pour ça.

Un sourire prédateur fut sa réponse avant que son Claude ne se dresse devant lui, mains sur le dossier du canapé. Ses lèvres tout près de son oreille gauche, son souffle brûlant sur son lobe. "Je crois que ton insolence envers ton leader mérite une punition ~"

Lorenz se laissa aller dans les confortables coussins du meuble où il était assit: "Quel sévérité pour quelqu'un qui prêche l'égalité pour tous ~" Il attrapa la ceinture ornée de pompons "Même si j'avoue que je te voie mal punir tout le monde comme ça ~"

Claude rit doucement "j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi ~" Il plongea une main dans les longs cheveux violets, après avoir retiré ses gants avec ses dents, et les avoir jeté sur la table.

"Possible. Tu as cet effet sur beaucoup de gens.

\- Je n'ai vu personne s'en plaindre.

\- Tu as réussi à faire rire notre professeur. Elle qui était si froide et inexpressive au début."

Un sourire triste ourla les lèvres de Claude "Ca va faire cinq ans hein?" Il massait à présent la nuque gracile de deux doigts, s'amusant de voir son amant presque ronronnant sous ses attentions.

L'autre ferma les yeux, soufflant "Dans un mois et demi." Il leva une main pour prendre celle, libre, du brun. "Elle te manque à toi aussi?

\- Elle manque à tout le monde." Réponse cryptique. Il avait beaucoup aimé Byleth, la considérant comme une meilleur amie, presque une soeur à la fin. Sa disparition avait été douloureuse, brutale, comme une blessure à vif qui n'avait jamais cicatrisée. Dont la douleur se réveillait par moment. Parfois le leader de l'alliance, ce jeune duc aux traits encore si juvénile, regardait au loin, nostalgique, ou buvait le thé qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir.

Ca avait été dur.  
Parfois, Claude pensait vraiment se rendre au monastère pour la promesse.  
Ne serait-ce qu'en son souvenir.  
Peut-être qu'il s'agissait là d'un stupide espoir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Il savait que tout les élèves de la classe des Cerfs d'Or pensaient la même chose, qu'ils viendraient tous...  
...le même espoir brillant dans leur cœur.

Soupirant son amant eut un fragile sourire "Bien entendu...elle serait effondrée de voir ce qu'est devenu le monde."

_**Un non-dit plana entre eux, l'image d'un jeune homme aux mèches blondes comme les blés.**_

"Je pense qu'elle serait ravi de ne pas avoir choisi les aigles." pouffa le stratège.

"Comme si elle aurait suivi une folle déclarant la guerre au continent tout entier, sans se justifier"

Claude pencha la tête "Ho je pense que Edelgard a des raisons, mais rien ne justifie ce qu'elle a fait à toutes ces personnes...Elle utilise la violence, elle n'a même pas tenté de parler avec...ce pauvre Dimitri, ou avec moi. On l'aurait écouté pourtant. J'en suis sûr. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est trop tard..." Ses yeux se firent lointain, se rappelant le sang, les cris et les souffrances. Se rappelant des combats et de la difficulté à maintenir l'Alliance. Il se rappela du complot organisé contre le Royaume, contre le régent et le prince...

_**Ce pauvre Dimitri qui n'avait rien fait de mal...**_

Inquiet le noble aux mèches violines murmura "Elle te tuerait si elle en avait l'occasion. De sa propre main si elle pouvait.

\- ho je n'en doute absolument pas." Il s'assit sur le divan, à côté de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras. "J'ai déjà déjoué des tentatives. Des espions de l'empire qui étaient de très mauvais assassins. Je les vois de loin...Je suis protégé. J'ai tout prévu pour ma protection. Et ce n'est plus aussi terrible qu'avant non? Comme si elle commençait à renoncer.

\- Je sais. Plusieurs tentatives ont quand même eu lieu ces deux dernière années. Même si il y en a moins qu'au début.

\- Autant ne pas baisser ma garde, je l'ai appris..." Il ne termina pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son passé. L'autre n'insistait jamais. "Lorenz" Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur, savourant sa chaleur et sa proximité. Avant de relever la tête pour le fixer dans ses yeux pourpres. "Restes avec moi cette nuit.

\- Toujours Claude." Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sachant parfaitement la passion qui allait naître chez son partenaire. "Je serais toujours à tes côtés!"


End file.
